Special Ops Squad
by MaiganW18640
Summary: Exactly ten years ago,there was another branch of the military,the S.O.S. Sadly,they never came back from their expedition,which started ten years ago. Suddenly,they have come back,but are only staying as one, as the others are dead. She has caught the attention of the entire Survey Corps, more importantly,her relationship with the Corporal.I DON'T OWN AOT. Reader Insert
1. Special Ops Squad

**Hello, I'm back everyone! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, and I hope you shall forgive me! You know that story idea I had, yeah...I kinda forgot it...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I SAID I WAS SORRY! And, about that Allen the Exorcist sequel...I totally am writing it right now! Yeah, just you wait! *Nervous Laugh* *Mumbles* Oh good god, I need to get started on that thing..Also, I might not update very often, because I decided to write this story as we are moving, so yeah. COMMON SENSE DOES EXIST INSIDE OF ME! IT MIGHT BE PRETTY DEEP, BUT IT'S STILL THERE SOMEWHERE! Anyways, I came up with this idea after I watched the Attack on Titan series, and I thought it was great! I am hoping I am not stealing anybody's story plot as I write this, and if I do, I'M SORRY! Anyways, let's get started!-Maigan**

**Special Ops Squad**

**Chapter 1-Special Ops Squad**

Armin sighed as Eren and Jean got into one of their daily fights. Nobody even tried to stop them anymore. All it would do was make it worse. Sasha was greedily grabbing and shoving food into her mouth like it was the last time she was going to eat, and Connie was just staring at her with awe as she continued to shove bread into her mouth. Marco was just watching the fight while shaking his head, and Mikasa was staring blankly at the fight as the two idiots yelled at each other.

Soon, it was time to train and all of the Cadets filed out of the mess hall, some groaning while others just sighed. They all left the mess hall and went out to the training grounds. They all stood straight while staring straight forwards with blank expressions. Levi stood in front of them with an expressionless face. He then spoke after twenty seconds of silence.

"Proceed with your normal training exercise." He spoke and then walked away, leaving the Cadets with astonished expressions on their faces. Corporal Levi had never just walked away from them without giving them an insult or two. Some, sadly, were concerned that the Corporal hadn't given them an insult. After a few seconds of shock, they all followed the short man's order and began their regular training exercises.

When training was stopped for lunch, they all headed to the mess hall, where they were all just talking and eating.

"I wonder why the Corporal didn't give us an insult this morning." Sasha asked with her mouth full of potatoes.

"Who cares, it's not like we should want him to insult us." Jean snorted and continued eating.

"Yeah, but what if something is wrong? Now I'm worried." Armin spoke and Sasha, Connie and Krista nodded their heads. Jean stayed silent while Eren spoke up.

"Oh well, I just hope he get's his head in the game. We don't have time for people to be off. This isn't the time for people to be concerned about something stupid like a speck of dust on a window." Eren said and winced when Hanji walked over from god knows where and slapped him.

"Shut up, Eren. You don't know anything!" Hanji croaked with a few tears in her eyes. The entire table looked at her shocked as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Oh god, now Squad Leader Hanji is off! We are all going to die at this rate! Come on, we don't-" "EREN JEAGER! SHUT UP!" Erwin Smith yelled with a glare. That's when everyone noticed. Most of the Survey Corps, not including the new recruits, had their eyes down and towards the floor as a few let out some silent tears. Corporal Levi had his eyes towards the floor and he was clenching his fists tightly.

"Squad Leader Hanji, why is everyone so down in the dumps today?" Connie asked and Hanji sucked in a breath before sitting down at their table.

"Okay, so you all know about the Garrison, the Military Police, and the Survey Corps, right? And how they are the three branches you can choose to go in if you go through the training?" Hanji asked and everyone nodded. "Well, there used to be a fourth branch that you could go in, but you could only do that if you were one of the best in the Survey Corps. You had to exceed over 96 _solo kills_, but you only had to have 12 assists. Nobody knows why only 12 assists, but no one questioned it. There were two people in that squad, not including their should-be leader." Hanji spoke as she calmed down slightly.

"Should-be?" Ymir asked and Hanji nodded.

"Yes, should-be. The only reason they weren't was because of their leaders assist count. They had 38 assists, while the should-be leader only had 12, the minimum you could have." Hanji said and everyone was still getting over the face that people had over 96 kills, even though it didn't seem like that many.

"What was the branch called?" Armin asked, his eyes wide with wonder and awe.

"The Special Ops Squad. They were amazing. They would go on tons of expeditions and all of them would always come back! I had always dreamed of becoming one of them. One of the reasons was because of the uniform. It was a black cloak with a pure white symbol on the back, like on the Survey Corps cloak thing. The only difference was that the Wings of Freedom were pure white, instead of the multicolored one that we have. I was excited to join, killing as many titan's as I could, until ten years ago." Hanji said as the atmosphere became cold and depressing, not that it wasn't already.

"What happened?" Eren asked, and Hanji winced and spoke just under a whisper.

"10 years ago, the Special Ops Squad, or S.O.S, went on an expedition. They were scheduled to come back in three weeks, but they didn't. A search party was put together, but they never found anything after a week of searching. Everyone was crushed, nobody smiled for the next few weeks, and no training was done." Hanji explained.

"That still doesn't explain why everyone is just down today." Jean crossed his arms with a slightly sad expression on his face, being affected by the story.

"Today was the day they went out on the expedition." Hanji said softly and everyone grew silent, everyone silently mourning the deaths of their fallen comrades. The silence went on until someone burst through the door to the mess hall.

"Commander Erwin Sir! There is a figure coming towards the gates of Wall Rose! We are awaiting your orders!" He spoke and everyone got up and ran out of the mess hall. When they all got to the gate, the watched as Erwin ordered them to open it, showing a small figure-smaller than Levi-covered in dirt and dust. Levi cringed at the sight before he froze. The figure was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, hiding their face from the world. Everyone watched as the figure stumbled inside and walked past the group, and everyone stared with wide eyes at the symbol on the back of the persons cloak.

A pure white version of the Wings of Freedom.

**And that is the ending of the first chapter! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you liked this chapter, and will stay for more! See you in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	2. SOS Returns!

**Hey everyone~! Time for chapter 2!. I hope you like it, and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! And thank you, my one follower, for giving me the inspiration to make another chapter! Let's get started!-Maigan**

**Special Ops Squad**

**Chapter 2-S.O.S Returns!**

_Previously..._

"_Commander Erwin Sir! There is a figure coming towards the gates of Wall Rose! We are awaiting your orders!" He spoke and everyone got up and ran out of the mess hall. When they all got to the gate, the watched as Erwin ordered them to open it, showing a small figure covered in dirt and dust. Levi cringed at the sight before he froze. The figure was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, hiding their face from the world. Everyone watched as the figure stumbled inside and walked past the group, and everyone stared with wide eyes at the symbol on the back of the persons cloak._

_A pure white version of the Wings of Freedom._

_Present..._

The person continued to walk for a few more feet before they stopped and turned around, their hood still up and hiding their facial features. All was silent in front of the gate as everyone stared in shock at the figure who had apparently been gone for 10 years. The silence was soon broken by a foot crunching against the rocky road. Everyone looked over to the cause of the noise and saw a surprising sight.

Corporal had one foot in front of him, with a massive glare on his face. Everyone looked confused, but the person turned around before lifting up their hood, showing a smug face. They had a smirk on their face as well, and no one liked it. Levi's glare darkened, and all was silent. Until Hanji spoke.

"Captain Carson, where is the rest of your squad?" Hanji demanded, and 'Carson's' smirk grew, his eyes widening. All was silent for a few more seconds, before the man spoke.

"They are in the forest of Giant Trees, fighting the massive hoard of Titans there. By the way, Zoe, add another thirty assists to my count." Carson spoke smugly, and Levi walked a few more steps towards him.

"Why aren't you fighting with your squad?" He asked with his glare darkening with each word spoken. Carson laughed.

"They aren't needed anyways. After all, Jacob almost cracked as we saw the hoard in the distance." He replied and then spoke again. "And, (Name) was to quiet. It's not like any of you will miss her anyways." He added and Levi walked forwards before stopping in front of him, looking up slightly. He just stood there for a second, before punching Carson in the face.

_Hard._

A few snickers were heard, before Levi glared at them, shutting them up instantly. Levi then turned around and looked at Erwin, asking a silent question before getting a shake of the head in return. He glared before walking up to Erwin, and speaking.

"Why can't I go help. Against a giant hoard of Titans, they will run out of blades, gas, and energy. We need to go help as soon as possible! (Name) is out there, along with Jacob! I bet we can still make it!" Levi sounded almost desperate, and his emotionless mask was cracking. Erwin still shook his head, and Levi glared again. "Please, Commander! They can't possibly get rid of that many titans-" "Aw, Levi. Don't you believe in me at all?" A sweet voice called, making everyone's attention go back towards the gate, showing two figures. One of them was limping slightly, while the other looked fresh, like the expedition had started minutes ago. Their hoods were up, hiding their features, and the height difference was real.

One of them looked about 6ft 3'', while the other just barely broke 5ft 1''. The tallest was the one limping, and the shorter figure looked good as new, not even their cloak was damaged in the slightest. Everyone then turned to Levi, who had frozen in shock. He slowly turned, now looking at the two. He walked towards them, but stopped when a voice was heard behind them.

"What?! How the hell are you two still alive?! I made sure that I lured at least 200 towards you two! It's impossible! I also know that Jacob was injured before I even took them to you! There is no way that you could have killed them all while all of them saw you!" Carson was freaking out, while the two removed their hoods, showing a very tall male with tired eyes and a pale face, while the other showed a (H/L) (H/C) haired girl, about the same age as Levi. She looked fresh, like she had woken up from a nap about an hour ago, and she was glaring at Carson, who was still yelling.

"I guess that we are better than you think, bastard." She spat out, while Jacob just stood behind her, shivering.

"Actually (Name), I didn't do anything, so it's not a 'we', it's a 'you'." Jacob spoke up from behind the girl, making everyone stare at her in awe. After all, not many can kill 200 titans when all of the titans then in their line of vision.

"Jacob, be silent." She snapped and Jacob nodded before backing down a bit. (Name) then sped towards Carson at an amazing speed, being almost a blur to the people watching. (Name) then stopped right in front of Carson before throwing a punch at him. Carson barely blocked the punch, and he put both of his arms in an X position in front of his face, where (Name) was aiming. Even though he blocked it, he still stumbled slightly. (Name) then tried to round-house kick Carson, but her attack was blocked, so she switched directions, using the force that Carson used to push her foot back as momentum. Her attack caught Carson off guard, even though he had sparred with her hundreds of times.

**CRACK**

Everyone winced as a large and loud crack was heard, signaling that (Name) had just broken Carson's jaw. He yelled out in pain, but (Name) continued her assault. She darted to his fallen body before stomping on his stomach, which was facing the sky. He gasped as all of the air was thrown out of him. He coughed and sputtered for a few moments as she backed off for the moment, not tired in the slightest.

"You deserved that." (Name) pointed out before she started to walk away, the crowd parting for her as she walked by. Everyone just stood in silence before footsteps were heard, breaking it. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and everyone else looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Levi glaring at everyone.

"What the hell are you all just standing around for? I saw some dust in the base, and I want it all sparkly and shit by dinner. Got it?" He spat out and the cadets saluted before walking back to the base. Hanji, Commander Erwin, and Corporal Levi were all at the back of the group, deep in discussion. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were able to her bits and pieces, though.

"Talk to her...together...Levi...reformed...(Name)...Leader.." were all some words heard as the trio tried their hardest to listen to the conversation.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Eren asked as the trio was eating their dinner, having been able to clean the base before dinner started.

"It was obviously really important. They seemed really serious as the talk progressed." Armin pointed out, and the two nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we will find out soon. Let us just drop it for now." Mikasa suggested and, surprisingly, Eren agreed, dropping the issue for the moment.

It was morning when the mysterious trio that had appeared the day before was introduced to the Survey Corps.

**And that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story, and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	3. Who Are the SOS?

**Here is chapter 3! By the way, if any of you are giving a review, I am not seeing them. If there are no reviews, please post one! They make me update sooner! Anyways, I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Let's get started!-Maigan**

**Special Ops Squad**

**Chapter 3-Who Are the S.O.S?**

Everyone was in the mess hall, talking and eating their breakfast when the doors to the mess hall opened. All conversations in the room silenced and everyone turned to the front doors. Standing there was Corporal Levi, Commander Erwin, and two of the three members of the Special Ops Squad. The two members of the S.O.S had their cloaks on, but they didn't have their hoods up, showing that it was Jacob and another member with their hood up. The cloaked member looked around the mess hall silently, while Jacob looked nervous. They all walked inside, the cloaked one taking the lead and getting some food before sitting down at an empty table. Jacob followed them to the table and sat in front of them. The Commander and Corporal stood in the center of the room, and Levi glared at everyone before speaking.

"Brats, the S.O.S will now be staying with us to help with your training for a while. They will stay and show you how a real soldier kills titans, and they will stay until they need to go on another expedition." He said and whispers were heard throughout the crowd. The Corporal and the Commander then went and got some food before going to the table Jacob and the cloaked figure were at. Breakfast went normal until Hanji suddenly sat down at the table Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the others were sitting at.

"Hey, Hanji, where is the other member of the S.O.S?" Eren asked her a few seconds after she sat down. Hanji took her glass of water away from her lips and set it down before speaking. She looked at the group before speaking.

"Carson tried to kill his other team members by luring at least 200 titans towards the two, knowing that one of them was already injured, making them easy kill, and leaving only one person alone to defeat the 200 alone. Obviously he is in the dungeon." She said and took a bite of food.

"What can you tell us about the S.O.S members? Which one is injured?" Armin asked and Hanji sighed before a glint appeared in her eyes and she grinned.

"The one who is injured is the guy. His name is Jacob, and he was the newest member of the team, having 34 assists and 96 solo kills. He had just barely received his uniform when they went out on their expedition. He is a very timid guy and he only got in because he survived for so long that he got 96 kills. He is at least 63 years old, and is slowly losing his stamina. He is the weakest person in the S.O.S.

The one who betrayed his comrades was Carson, and he had 38 assists, or 68 assists adding the thirty that he helped with on the expedition, and he has 112 solo kills. He was the leader of the S.O.S, and he made sure everyone knew that he was. He would use his title to get himself free drinks at the bar, and get women. I'm pretty sure he has about five kids right now. He is at least 37 years old, and, as (Name) says, is a man-slut. He still isn't the strongest in the S.O.S, though.

The last person, the one with their hood up, is (Name). She has 12 assists and, now, she has at least 463 solo kills, because she killed at least 200 just coming back from the expedition. She is like Levi, but slightly more playful. She is also more quiet and is very unsocial. She really doesn't like people, but will save her comrades if she can. She is the should-be leader that I was talking to you about. She is a complete badass, and is also the only female in the S.O.S. She is the youngest member, being barely 29, but she still made it in, being the youngest in history. She is the strongest person in the S.O.S by far." Hanji said and Sasha almost fainted as Hanji said (Name)'s solo kill count, leaning on Connie for support.

"She sounds scary." Connie said and he shivered. There were murmurs of agreement at the table, and soon it was time to train. Everyone dreaded training, seeing as they were going to be training with the best of the best.

"Today, we will be going over our regular training procedures on the 3D Maneuver Gear. There are at least 40 wooden titans in that forest, slice as many as you can before you get to the end of the forest. Follow (Name) and/or Jacob, as they will be doing to training exercise with you. BEGIN" Erwin spoke and the group saluted before taking off into the forest after (Name) and Jacob.

Everything was going quite well, (Name) being a total badass by getting a perfect cut every single time, with Jacob getting a perfect cut every two or so cuts. She was obviously way better than him, even though she is much younger and has had less experience. The exercise was almost over and all of the trainees were sweating, seeing that it was at least 97 degrees that day. It looked even worse for (Name) and Jacob, seeing as they were wearing their cloaks, and (Name) even had her hood up somehow, as the wind was blowing as she glided through the air at amazing speeds.

Suddenly, Jacob started going at full speed, draining his gas to fast. (Name)'s eyes widened as gas stopped coming out of his tank, and he started falling. Trainees yelled out from all around her as they tried to go and catch him, but they were going to slow to do anything about it. Jacob was screaming as he fell, and (Name) started falling as well as she released her hooks below her. People yelled out to her as well, seeing as she was also falling, but she ignored it all as she tried to catch her comrade.

Her eyes were wide and her teeth were grit together as she used her gas to try and catch him. Her hair was blowing in the wind as her hood fell, showing her expression to all of the people who had stopped to watch the scene. (Name) was almost close enough to reach him, when she noticed that she was about ten feet from the ground, going at full speed to the ground. A tear escaped her eye as she shot her hooks out to a tree and flew towards it, landing on a branch as a large cracking sound was heard as Jacob hit the ground.

**Well, there was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story, and I will see you in the next chapter! By the way, next week I am going to the School of Rock, so I might not update at all that week, just so you know! See ya!-Maigan **


	4. Training

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Let's get started!-Maigan **

**Special Ops Squad**

**Chapter 4-Training**

**Eren's P.O.V**

I watched in shock and horror as Jacob ran out of gas and started falling. (Name) tried to catch him, along with a few other people, but I just stood on a branch, frozen. My eyes widened when (Name) continued to fall with him, reaching out to him with a hand, even when she was going to hit the ground in a few seconds. (Name) apparently noticed, because I saw a lone tear escape her eye as she shot a grapple towards a tree and landed on a branch just as Jacob hit the ground.

Screams were heard as people looked at the body, and I could see why. You could see bloody and broken bones sticking out of the arms and legs, and one of his arms was twisted in a really strange way. There was blood soaking the grass, and I was still standing on a branch, staring at the body in shock and horror. How could one of the best just run out of gas like that? It was a beginner's mistake.

"What is going on here?" Commander Erwin demanded to know. He must have come when he heard the screams. The Commander landed on the same branch as me and Corporal Levi landed soon after, and glared at me. I slowly raised a hand and pointed at the body; their faces paled as they saw it.

"Who is it?" the Commander asked softly.

"Jacob." I whispered and the Corporal flew over to (Name), who was facing away from the body with a blank expression on her face, hiding her emotions inside her head, where nobody can get to them.

I saw the two**(You and Levi)** talk for awhile and after a few minutes of watching them, (Name) flew off towards the beginning of the forest with the Corporal watching her go. Mikasa landed next to me after they left and put her hand on my shoulder. No words were spoken between us.

"Okay, all of you go back to the beginning of the forest. Continue your regular training procedures and tell no one about what has happened today." the Commander yelled out and I turned around with Mikasa and started to fly back to the beginning of the forest so that we could do hand-to-hand combat. Everyone in the Survey Corps were constantly checking their gas tanks, worried that they might make the same mistake as Jacob did.

"Partners?" I asked Jean with a sour expression on my face as everyone else had already gotten their partners picked out. By now everyone was out on the training field and we were all getting into position.

"Fine." Jean replied, obviously no more pleased about our partnership than I was. He got into position along with me and we both waited for the other to make a move. I was about to make one when I noticed that nobody was fighting. They were all just standing there, all facing the same direction, where sounds of fighting could be heard. I glanced at Jean and saw that he had noticed it to, as he was staring at the others too.

"Let's go see what's going on, Horse-face." I said and Jean glared at me before getting out of position and walking over to where a little crowd was gathering.

We both strained our necks to see what was going on, and we were both surprised to see what was going on. I had just suspected that some one had gotten into a fight with another person for some dumb reason, but I certainly wasn't expecting to see Humanities Strongest Soldier getting his ass kicked. I grinned before I started snickering quietly to myself and I heard Horse-face do the same.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Indeed, the short Corporal was getting his ass handed to him by the one and only, (Name). Surely this wasn't surprising, as (Name) had just lost one of her friends about a half hour ago, and had a lot of frustration building up inside of her. She needed to let it out, and she decided that beating the shot out of her partner was a good way to do it.

(Name) dodged another punch from Levi before backing up slightly and giving him a round-house kick to the face, sending him flying. She was slightly out of breath, but that was only because she was angry. Actually, she was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment. Anger, sadness, frustration, and loneliness were just a few.

(Name) watched as the Corporal got up again, an embarrassed pink tint on his cheeks. Apparently he hadn't been beaten since she left. She was about to knock him to the floor again, when she suddenly just stopped. She didn't really want to fight anymore. She blocked one last punch from the short man before she just walked away, everyone to shocked to even move to try and ask why she left.

**Hello everyone! I'm back from camp! Good god it was the longest week of my entire life...Anyways, it's nice to be writing again, and I am so happy to have internet access again! Yes, the hotel I was at didn't have internet. Well, it did but it was shit. I couldn't even connect to it, it took to long. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story, and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	5. Training EDITED

**Here is chapter 4! The thing is the same, except for the last few paragraphs of text which I changed becuase I thought that it was a little to far fetched. I mean, some one doesn't just kick humanities strongest ass and then be barely out of breath. I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Let's get started!-Maigan **

**Special Ops Squad**

**Chapter 4-Training**

**Eren's P.O.V**

I watched in shock and horror as Jacob ran out of gas and started falling. (Name) tried to catch him, along with a bunch of other people, but I just stood on a branch, frozen. My eyes widened when (Name) continued to fall with him, reaching out to him with a hand, even when she was going to hit the ground in a few seconds. (Name) apparently noticed, because I saw a lone tear escape her eye as she shot towards a tree and landed on a branch just as Jacob hit the ground.

Screams were heard as people looked at the body, and I could see why. You could see bloody and broken bones sticking out of the arms and legs, and one of his arms was twisted in a really strange way. There was blood soaking the grass, and I was still standing on a branch, staring at the body in shock and horror. How could one of the best just run out of gas like that? It was a beginner's mistake.

"What is going on here?" Commander Erwin demanded to know. He must have come when he heard the screams. The Commander landed on the same branch as me and Corporal Levi landed soon after, and glared at me. I slowly raised a hand and pointed at the body; their faces paled as they saw it.

"Who is it?" the Commander asked softly.

"Jacob." I whispered and the Corporal flew over to (Name), who was facing away from the body with a blank expression on her face, hiding her emotions inside her head, where nobody can get to them.

I saw the two**(You and Levi)** talk for awhile and after a few minutes of watching them, (Name) flew off towards the beginning of the forest with the Corporal watching her go. Mikasa landed next to me after they left and put her hand on my shoulder. No words were spoken between us.

"Okay, all of you go back to the beginning of the forest. Continue your regular training procedures and tell no one about what has happened today." the Commander yelled out and I turned around with Mikasa and started to fly back to the beginning of the forest so that we could do hand-to-hand combat. Everyone in the Survey Corps were constantly checking their gas tanks, worried that they might make the same mistake as Jacob did.

"Partners?" I asked Jean with a sour expression on my face as everyone else had already gotten their partners picked out. By now everyone was out on the training field and we were all getting into position.

"Fine." Jean replied, obviously no more pleased about our partnership than I was. He got into position along with me and we both waited for the other to make a move. I was about to make one when I noticed that nobody was fighting. They were all just standing there, all facing the same direction, where sounds of fighting could be heard. I glanced at Jean and saw that he had noticed it to, as he was staring at the others too.

"Let's go see what's going on, Horse-face." I said and Jean glared at me before getting out of position and walking over to where a little crowd was gathering.

We both strained our necks to see what was going on, and we were both surprised to see what was going on. I had just suspected that some one had gotten into a fight with another person for some dumb reason, but I certainly wasn't expecting to see Humanities Strongest Soldier actually having to put effort into sparring. I grinned before I started snickering quietly to myself as Levi got punched in the stomach and I heard Horse-face do the same.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Indeed, the short Corporal had met his match, and he was getting frustrated. You could easily tell because he was being more clumsy than usual, and (Name) was using that as an advantage. She silently taunted him with her eyes as he got angrier and angrier.

(Name) dodged another punch from Levi before being kicked in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards slightly. She coughed before getting into her stance again and sending a kick so fast that Levi could barely get his hands up in time to block, and even though he did, the kick was too strong and it broke through his block, hitting him in the face with full force. Levi was down for the count, and everyone knew it. (Name) was panting and she calmed down before she walked away after giving a smile to the crowd, who clapped and whistled for her as she walked, her back facing the people.

**Hello everyone! I'm back from camp! Good god it was the longest week of my entire life...Anyways, it's nice to be writing again, and I am so happy to have internet access again! Yes, the hotel I was at didn't have internet. Well, it did but it was shit. I couldn't even connect to it, it took to long. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story, and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan **


End file.
